justtacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
'Targeting Icons' During your Movement Phase, if you select a friendly Unit you will see green Targeting Icons around each enemy Unit that your selected Unit can Target from your present position. If you mouse over the squares that your selected friendly Unit can move to, you will likely see Targeting Icons appear and or disappear as you gain or lose the ability to Target those enemy Units (i.e. you are gaining and losing Line of Fire to them). Tip: While your friendly Unit is still selected, Right Click an enemy to select it without entering Combat, you will see a Combat Summary pop up that shows you how much damage you will do to that enemy if you initiate Combat with them. If you Left Click to select a friendly Unit, you may wonder why some enemies have Targeting Icons on them and some do not, it is because of the Targeting Prerequisites. Targeting Prerequisites * You are within Range (RG) of your target. * You can see your target. * You have Line of Fire to your target. Notes on Targeting * Units with the "Indirect" Tag do not need to have Line of Fire to their target. * Sometimes you will see a different green Maybe Targeting Icon. The Maybe Targeting Icon indicates that you may not be able to shoot at the highlighted target, because this target has Fog of War between you and it, and therefore your Line of Fire to the target may be blocked by something in the Fog of War that you are unable to see. If you attempt to attack an enemy Unit highlighted with the Maybe Targeting Icon, and there is nothing intervening in the Fog of War, then you will enter combat normally. If you attempt to attack an enemy Unit highlighted with the Maybe Targeting Icon, and there is indeed something in the Fog of War blocking your Line of Fire (probably another enemy Unit), you will not fire, instead, whatever is intervening will be Revealed. You can now decide what to do with this new information. Battle Readiness You have Left Clicked one of your units, you see one or more enemy units with green Targeting Icons on them, you Left Click one of them to enter a Combat Phase, and nothing happens. Hmm. Just because an enemy is Targetable does not mean you are Battle Ready. If your enemy is Targetable (it has a green Targeting Icon on it), AND your Unit has AT ≥ 1, AND your Unit has enough AP to take at least one Shot (ST), then your Unit is "Battle Ready," and you can enter a Combat Phase. How many Action Points (AP) is enough AP to take a shot? It depends on the Attack Cost (AC) of your Unit. ST is calculated as follows: ST = Current AP/AC When we divide Current AP/AC, we drop the remainder. (ST is always an integer, and is always rounded down). Playing Cards When you enter a Combat Phase, in the middle of the screen you will see a Combat Summary that shows you how much damage the attacker is about to deal to their target. There is, however, an opportunity to change the outcome of each and every battle by playing Cards. You can play Cards from your Satellite Hand and you can also play Cards that the Units engaged in Combat have attached to them (although you can't use cards marked 'non-combat' or Call Unit Cards). The defender gets the first crack at playing a Card. If the defender plays a Card, then the attacker can play a Card. Card playing goes back and forth until one player chooses not to play a Card, at that time, the Combat is Resolved (the attacker attacks). After Combat is Resolved, the attacker returns their Movement Phase; they can then continue moving and entering additional Combat Phases as they wish. Notes: * When two units are locked in combat, they can use cards that are attached to themselves against one another; they can do this ignoring the normal targeting rules, line of fire, etcetera. For example: an Ontos (an artillery unit that can fire indirectly) shoots at a Moros (an anti-armor unit that has -DF cards attached to it), the Moros can play its attached -DF on the Ontos even if the Ontos is firing at the Moros indirectly (i.e. the Moros can play its attached cards on the Ontos even though it doesn't have Line of Fire to the Ontos). Combat Summary and Resolution The Combat Summary shows how much Damage (Dmg) the attacker will do to the defender. The combat summary updates as Cards are played. Dmg for ranged attacks is calculated as follows: (AT-DF) x ST = Dmg If you are in Close Combat (CC), then Dmg is calculated as follows: x CC) - DF x ST = Dmg After cards are played, the attacker attacks the defender (the amount of Dmg shown in the Combat Summary is applied to the defender and attack animations are played). If Dmg is equal to or greater than the opposing Unit's HP, the enemy will be removed from the battlefield. Notes: * Even if the attacker does not need all of their AP to kill their target, Combat always uses up all of the attacker's AP. * If a Stat, such as AT, DF, CC, or AP, has been modified by Effects such that its Current Value is less than 0, the Current Value will not be used in the Combat Summary, instead, the Effective Value (0), is used.